Sacrifice
by SadLittleHTFan
Summary: Blaze the Cat returns to her own dimension after "sacrificing" herself for Silver and friends. Unfortunately, Mephiles is back, Blaze must go and help her friends with the help of sassy fox Fiona and annoying raccoon Marine, what could possibly go wrong? SilvAze, SonAmy, MephArk, slight Tairine.
1. Coming Home then Leaving

**Hey guys! My very first story (I think) that i've published to Fanfiction. Don't mind if there is hate, it will let me know what to do for my next chapter/stories. Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

_I'm back_ Blaze thought to herself _But.. where's Silver? Where am I?.. am I.. home?_ Blaze shut her eyes tight and then re-opened them again. She was home, she was in her dimension. There was no proper name, just Blaze's Dimension, she was the princess of her home, everyone will be worried! They'll be wondering where she was! "Well har harrr! Loooooky here! I can't believe you're back!" Blaze heard a farmilar voice, she rolled her eyes and turned around to see who it was.. Marine, Marine the Raccoon. "I canny believe it's ye Blaze, ye've been gone for a couple of years, ye do know that, right?" Marine asked.

"Years?!" Blaze gasped, surely it can't of been years! Marine had changed too, she still had that accent and voice on which she thought was "pirate-like" but her hair.. she always kept it in bunchies at the back of her head but now it was longer bunchies, nearly touching the ground! Blaze smiled as she saw what the raccoon was wearing, the same black leggings and the green tank top that Blaze had bought her, green was Marine's favourite colour.

"Aye Blaze, years!" Marine shouted and then ran closer to Blaze and ran into her arms, Blaze lifted her up and hugged her close "Everyone will be so happy to see ye! The whole place has been going mad ever since ye left, I always believed ye'd come back, wit happened? Where'd ye go?" Marine asked, Blaze put the small mammal down.

"I'll explain it on the way back to the cas-"

"_Ahh_, princess, good to see you" Blaze and Marine heard a voice coming from a tall tree, the voice came from way at the top. They couldn't see who it was, they just saw a black figure standing, leaning against the tree.

Marine stepped forward and clenched her fists "Ye come down from that tree before I smack ye, ye nasty wee nuisance ye!" Marine shouted at the figure. Blaze giggled at Marine, who was trying to act tough.

"As you wish, you little brat" the last word was in a deeper tone which made Marine take a step back. The figure jumped onto one branch then the next then another, landing in different poses that only someone very athletic could do. When she eventually landed on the ground, she had two knees bent, nearly touching the ground and her hand was touching the ground, the landing was perfect and Blaze raised her eyebrow at her. The person, who seemed to be a female, stood up, even by a distance she was taller than Blaze, who was really tall. The female was a fox and she had red fur and dark red hair, she wore all black, black short top, black trousers that were joined onto black boots and long, black fingerless gloves. To complete her look she had put a yellow bow at the back of her hair. The fox leaned against the tree, putting her weight on one hand like she was doing at the top of the tree.

"I knew it was ye!" Marine shouted, walking closer to the fox, eventually looking up at her "Ye better tell the princess wit ye done and ye better give back what ye stole!" The fox chuckled.

"Honey, you should really stop acting tough, it doesn't suit you and one of these days, it will get yourself hurt" the fox slightly pushed Marine out the way with one hand before walking up to Blaze, the fox only looked down at Blaze a little bit lower, unlike when the fox was standing away, they were actually kind of the same height.

"Who are you?" Blaze said in a serious tone "And what have you stole? What did Marine mean?". Whoever had stolen or hurt, Blaze would deal with, everyone trusted the princess, they knew she was very independant and could do things on her own.

"Fiona" the fox replied "Fiona Fox, I was the girlfriend of Scourge the Hedgehog until he and Destructix left me when I was put back into prison but once again, I escaped and moved here. I wanted to prove to Scourge I was still a bad girl who most definately needed her bad boy, so I stole a few things from your castle. Both questions answered, now if you don't mind me ask-"

"You don't ask me anything Fiona Fox! What have you stole from my castle? Tell me or I will put you in the dungeons, there will be no escape!" Blaze shouted in Fiona's face. Fiona, not showing even one sign of fear, continued the conversaton.

"Something I think you don't want since you only wear just one piece of jewellary" Fiona said, Blaze gasped, she knew what Fiona was going to say next "A diamond necklace that was gorgeous, you know, I might sell it because i'm sure i'd get quite alot of cash for it, the princess' diamond necklace. How much would you say, 100,000?" she said it in a sassy tone.

"You.. you, you idiot! That was my mother's necklace, that was the last thing I had of her! You give it back here right now!" Blaze's eye gave one twitch.

Fiona let out a sassy giggle "You see princess, I don't give up things so easily, I usually fight for them first. You've probably forgot how to fight because you've not even been here for a couple of years and your 14, i'm 16, i've probably learned much more fighting skills than you."

"You know I can fight you stupid rat!"

"Lets see it then Blaze, show it off!"

"Yeah you go Blaze!" Marine shouted and cheered on for her best friend "Get yer necklace back, ye can do it!". Blaze looked over at Marine and gave her the serious look, Marine closed her mouth and then Blaze winked at her.

The first attack was by Fiona, who ran over to Blaze and tried to punch her in the stomach, Blaze jumped back and Fiona fell to the ground. Blaze grabbed Fiona by her two, tall ears and then kicked her head, Fiona screamed and then Blaze tried to reach in her pockets, seeing if the diamond necklace was there but Fiona grabbed Blaze's wrist and threw her over, getting on top of her and throwing punches at the cat. After suffering from a bleeding noise, Blaze pushed her off and pinned her down and repeatadly punched the fox, both of them threw punches at eachother until the diamond necklace fell out of Fiona's left side pocket. Blaze punched her once more and got off her and then grabbed it "Oh, thank god!" Blaze laughed of joy as she stuck it in her pocket.

"Blaze, watch out!" Marine shouted, Blaze turned around quickly and saw the wrecked nose, burst lip Fiona Fox run over to her with stretched out arms, like she was going to strangle Blaze. Blaze side-stepped and Fiona ended up running into a tree. Blaze looked over Fiona and then Marine came and done the same.

"Don't even bother trying to steal from me again, you hear me!" Blaze shouted at her. Marine grabbed and then slowly and weakly pulled Fiona up.

"It's off to the dungeons for ye, trying to beat up the princess n' steal valuables off her!" Marine tutted as she tried to drag Fiona over. Blaze then put a hand on Marine's shoulder.

"Marine, let go off her. I'm going to have pity on her and let her go, but that is your final warning Fiona, you got that!" Blaze shouted, Fiona slowly nodded her head, her hair was ruined, it looked like a bombsite.

"Are ye sure Blaze?" Marine asked, giving Blaze a confused look, Blaze gave two nods and then Marine dropped Fiona to the ground. Blaze started to walk away but Marine stayed and put her hand in Fiona's pocket, taking out 20. She laughed and then started skipping to Blaze.

"Hey!" Fiona rolled over to look at Marine and pointed to her "You can't steal my 20!" Fiona shouted at her.

Marine nodded "That's true, but ye can't steal the princess' jewellary so who's the brat now?", she continued skipping 'til she reached Blaze. She stuck the 20 into her pocket and Blaze looked at her.

"Talk about stealing things Marine.."

"Aye but she deserved to get her money took of her" Marine said and they both started to walk to the castle.

* * *

"Your highness, your highness!" a small servant, Gardon, run up to her "You're back, you're back! Thank god! We all thought you were dead, it's so great to see you!" Gardon grinned and gave her a hug and then stopping when he realized what he was doing. "Ah, um, so.." Gardon said, Blaze chuckled "Where were you? What happened? We, I, us, all of us missed you so much!" he said in a hyperactive but happy tone.

"Oh somebody is in looooove!" Marine chuckled, Gardon gave the raccoon a stern look "Heh.. kidding on Gardon, anyway I was the one who found her, I think I should claim ma prize!" she said bravely and heroic as she put her hands on her hips.

"Em.. no" Gardon said, Marine stopped heroicly posing and looked at him with a confused look.

"What? But ye put the sign up saying there is a 500,000 reward to the person who finds the princess!" Marine said, crossing her arms like she was going to be in a huff. Now Blaze was really confused but she knew what was going on.

"Please.. don't tell me you put a sign up giving people half a million if they found me. I was.. well, I was in a different place, helping my friend to defeat this evil.. person, but it's okay, I sacrificed myself and well, what do you know, i'm back here, my home.. the place I love! I've missed all of you so much and I promise I won't go away ever again. I've missed my kingdom and all of the people in it, especially you guys" Blaze said, smiling at Gardon who smiled back and slightly blushing, she then smiled to Marine who gave her a huge grin.

Gardon's smile turned into quite a sad look when he remembered something, he looked at Marine and she knew what the sad look was for "Oh yeah.." Marine whispered under her breath, taking one step back as she sniffled.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Blaze asked, her mouth opened a tiny bit and her heart moved faster, she knew something was wrong.

"Well, ugh, um, we're not well.." Gardon started

"We.. we're not to sure if ye want to hear it or not, ye seem really happy as this point, we don't think it's a good idea to tell ye" Marine rubbed the back of her head.

Blaze gave them the worried look "Oh come on tell me, i'm the princess you know. I need to know everything that's going on in my kingdom. Please tell me".

Garton gave a nod at Marine, who gave one nod back, she turned to face Blaze "While you were away.. last month, your brother Haze, well.. he was out with friends, of course they were worried about ye but they were just trying to take their minds off of it, they know they couldny but so they decided to come home, but.. something dark struck them, no one knew what, but it.. killed your brother and his friends. The remaining survivor died three hours later.." Marine explained. Blaze gasped and then covered her mouth, was this true?

"Oh my god, no.. please tell me this is some joke!" she begged "I beg of you, tell me it is a joke!". Tears fell from her eyes when Gardon and Marine shook both their heads slowly, Blaze burst out crying and fell to the ground. Marine and Gardon circled around and hugged her from each side. "What did the survivor say about what happened?" Blaze asked, sobbing and sniffling.

"All he said was that they were walking home and then a dark, navy, light thing had hit them all over the head, all of them were bleeding as blackness surrounded them, then everything went normal again and all his friends were dead, an old couple found them and took them here" Gardon explained. Blaze slowly stood up again.

"I will find out who done this and whoever it was, they will pay!" Blaze said in quite a real, heroic tone "Now I need to rest, thank you for telling me the news and Marine, thank you for finding me" she said in an unusual, depressed tone.

As Blaze started walking up the massive, long steps, Marine ran to the bottom of the stairs "Blaze, can I walk ye up, I need to tell ye something". Blaze looked at Gardon and then nodded her head at her. Marine ran upstairs next to Blaze, when they reached Blaze's room, the cat lay on top of her big, purple bed. Marine stood at the door.

"Why did you want to walk me up Marine?" Blaze asked.

"Ye see Blaze.. a few hours before I found ye I was in yer room and this.. this gemstone, well diamond, well whatever it is, was shining and making these funny noises. Dae ye know wit it is?" Marine asked, taking the noise-making diamond-shape item and passing it to Blaze.

"Yeah.. Marine come sit on my bed a minute". Marine nodded and then climbed on top of the bed and moving up and lying next to Blaze. "When I was in the other dimension, there was a castle with a princess in it, princess Elise. She gave me this and when it shined or made weird noises, I knew that trouble was around her area.. that.." Blaze then gasped and lowered the diamond-shape item down and stared across the room "..That Mephiles was back."

Marine looked at the diamond-shaped item and then at Blaze "Mephiles? Who is that Blaze?" Marine asked "Wit do ye mean "trouble"? Is something bad going to happen?".

Marine snapped her fingers in front of Blaze, who then snapped out of her daydream and concentrated on Marine "Listen.. I might need to leave the castle" Marine gasped.

"Again? Naw, please, Blaze, don't leave. It's not fair, i've missed-"

Blaze placed one of her furry fingers on Marine's lips to stop her from talking "Hush now" she rubbed Marine's head "I might need to leave to save my friends, do you understand?" Marine nodded her head "I want them to be safe, especially.. Silver. But, don't worry, I might not be able to go, I don't have a way of getting there, on the sea there is a gate.. you can't see it but when you go through it, it takes you to that dimension.."

"I can help you!" Marine smiled happily "But.. I need to come with ye, I have a boat and I don't allow others to go on it themselves, I wanna come with ye Blaze."

"Em.. maybe, we'll see. Now, i'm going to sleep, you can sleep next to me for tonight or go into your own room" Blaze explained. Marine pointed to Blaze' bed and Blaze clapped twice and her light went off. Marine cuddled into the cat who yawned and fell asleep into another dreamless night.

* * *

"Blaze! Blaze! Blaze!" Marine jumped up and down, shaking the cat to get up "Today's the day, we're going to a different dimension!" she pushed the cat up and giggled and continued to jump up and down. Blaze yawned and stretched.

"Marine.. I don't even know if you're going and you do realise it's not fun and games, there is a kingdom and lives at risk, the end of their world may be close" Blaze explained before yawning once more. "Now, I promised myself last night that I would be going.. and you.. well.." Marine showed huge puppy dog eyes "Well okay then, I suppose. We need to leave really early, don't like Gardon or anyone else find out we've left, you got that?".

"Aye aye captain!" Marine grinned and Blaze passed her a black jacket that matched her black leggings, Marine put it on very quickly. Blaze turned around and grabbed the diamond-shaped item. Blaze and Marine walked outside their door slowly and tried to tip-toe down the stairs.

"Shhhh!" Blaze said to Marine who put a finger on her lips. They eventually got downstairs and saw Gardon talking to a female frog maid inside the livingroom with the big couch and massive fireplace. It looked like Gardon was shouting at her. Blaze and Marine walked outside and high-fived eachother, Blaze was the serious type but when she was around Marine, a sister-type figure, she could be as fun and noisy as ever.

"Okay, my boat is just down there" Marine pointed to the woods where they were yesterday, Blaze could slightly see an orange thing sitting in the water. They both walked down and down until they finally reached the woods. Blaze grinned as Marine started up the boat.

"Well, well, well" Blaze and Marine heard a voice, they knew who it was, a female fox emerged from the woods "And where is the annoying kitty cat and the silly brat going today?" Fiona Fox asked, a giant brown-cream plaster on her noise which was cut. Marine giggled a little and then burst out laughing when she saw it, she smacked her own leg in laughter and Fiona and Blaze stared at her like weirdly.

"Shut it ya little migraine!" Fiona shouted, giving Marine a growler.

"We're just.. going to a.. different dimension, what's it to you?" Blaze asked, crossing her arms. Fiona walked closer to them, putting her hands on her hips.

"And may I ask which dimension this is that you two are going to? I won't tell anyone if you tell me which one, I promise.. you know I keep my promises" Fiona said, Blaze laughed.

"Hah, don't make me laugh" she said "We're just going to Soleanna to help our friends as Mephiles is back, why? what's it to you?" and when the place Soleanna was heard, Rouge's jaw dropped. It was like she knew the place.

"Honestly? Scourge and the Destructix is over there! Please.. may I come sweetheart?" Fiona asked Blaze, Blaze looked at her and 'pfft'd'.

"You? Come with me and Marine? Hah! Don't think so! You tried to kill me, steal my jewellary and then be cheeky to my best friend, nah I don't think so" Blaze said, rolling her eyes at Fiona as her and Marine sat on the boat, ready to lift the small anchor up.

"Okay, listen, if you take me with you, I promise I won't steal again, I promise! I wanna see Scourge, please, you don't understand how much I wanna see him, I.. I.. well, I did love him. Please Blaze" Fiona pleaded. Blaze thought for it for a moment and then looked at Marine who shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Fine.." Blaze said, Marine gasped and stared at her "But if you try to cause trouble, mark my words, I will never ever trust you again and you will be sent straight to the dungeon forever! do you hear me Fiona Fox?".

Fiona nodded and then slowly got onto the boat and sat down on the bench opposite of Blaze and Marine "Of course hon."

"Are you serious!" Marine shouted and then crossed her arms as she went in another huff.

They lifted the anchor up and waited for the boat to get ready and drive. _Just wait 'til I get my hands on Scourge_ Fiona thought as they headed to sea. _Just he wait.._


	2. Meeting Old Friends

**Blaze's POV**

I woke up, stretched and then rubbed my eyes. Where am I? I looked around and then saw Marine the Raccoon and Fiona Fox in front of me, oh, that's right, I am going to Soleanna to find Silver, Sonic and their friends because Mephiles is back. Marine shook her head, her daydream disappearing, she then turned to look at me "Awryt Blaze, yer awake!" she grinned happily.

"Yeah..." I said and rubbed my eyes once more, I looked at Fiona who was facing me and Marine, she looked back at me and gave a cheeky smirk "What you smiling at Fiona Fox?" I asked. I still disliked Fiona, she tried to steal my mother's necklace, she tried to kill me and furthermore, that annoying cheek in her tone, no wonder Scourge and her gang left her behind.

"Look" Fiona pointed behind me and Marine, we both turned around and saw buildings and towers "Now, isn't that Soleanna?" Fiona asked, I nodded my head with a happy look upon my face. Marine then jumped up with joy, throwing her fist in the air as me and Fiona stared at her with a surprised look on her faces.

"We did it Blaze, we did it! Aw eh, a mean you done it Blaze!" Marine grinned once again, she then turned to look at Fiona with a face mixed with anger and a bit of confusion "Why are you here again? You didn't help" Marine asked, I let out a chuckle, Marine was always my funny little sidekick, she was like my little sister.

"Watch your tone, brat" Fiona glared at Marine "I did help, you wouldn't even notice Soleanna behind you if it wasn't for me. Anyway, I apologized to you both and you both let me go, I want to find Scourge and once I do, he's dead."

I stared at Fiona, my eyebrow raising slightly, what did she have against Scourge? Yeah, sure, he left her at the prison but maybe it was an accident "I just gotta ask Fiona Fox but why else do you want Scourge dead? You do know him leaving you in prison could of been an mishap." Fiona had relaxed a bit, looking a bit depressed than sassy.

"That isn't the only reason... he's treated me wrong for years, he shouted at me and even though I shouted back, it felt like he always won and that he was the boss of me. He's not anymore" Fiona then looked back at up me "And why do you always call me Fiona Fox? I like being addressed as just Fiona. You don't like people calling you Princess Blaze, but... your brother liked being called Prince Haze" she asked, the last sentence had a bit of sas in it, I gasped.

"She's the princess, she can call ye whatever she wants tae! And don't ye dare bring up her brother in a conversation!" Marine shouted at Fiona, Fiona replied with an eye roll and then looked back at me, completely ignoring Marine.

"Don't you dare start a conversation on my brother!" I shouted.

"Calm down toots, what's wrong about talking about your brother? That cutiepie used to talk to me 24/7" Fiona winked at me, obviously this was when I was away to Soleanna before. "What's up?" Fiona asked, realizing that I looked quite depressed, probably because of the death of Haze.

"You didny hear?" Marine asked, looking at Fiona with a perplexed face.

"Hear what?" Fiona asked, looking at me and then looking back at Marine. Marine then looked at me, with a look on her face meaning 'should I tell her?', I nodded slowly.

"Someone killed Haze n' his friends, naebody knows who it wis" Marine explained, Fiona looked at her and let out a slight chuckle like she thought Marine was joking "...Am being serious". Fiona looked at me and I nodded once again. She then looked down, I think she started feeling bad.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine" I said, trying to give Fiona a small smile, she replied with another small smile.

"Oh looky, we're here!" Marine jumped up with glee again, the boat had bumped into the sand on the beach. Nobody was around. Marine jumped out and then held her hand out, I grabbed onto it and she pulled me out. Fiona then jumped out, and looked around. "Where is everyone?" Marine asked, turning around, still looking about.

"Surprisingly, no one is at the beach, lets go into town" I suggested, Marine and Fiona nodded.

**Narrator's POV**

Blaze, Marine and Fiona eventually reached town and looked around, only a few people were walking, "Lets check out the princess' castle, or atleast, outside it" Fiona said, Blaze and Marine looked at eachother then nodded. All three of them started walking towards the bright orange castle they saw in the distance, when walking they had to go through a forest.

"This doesn't feel safe" Marine said, rubbing her left arm as she sniffled.

Fiona sniggered lightly and then looked down at the young raccoon, "Aww is little miss Brave Pest not so brave after all?".

Marine looked up at Fiona and then lightly hit her arm "Shut up, I am brave! And you've got a cheek to talk, you're the pest here!" Marine shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Shoosh" Blaze said and then all three of them stopped and stood still, not making any sound. Tree branches and leaves started shaking behind them, Blaze quickly turned around and then straight after, Marine and Fiona turned around "Who's there?" Blaze asked, fearlessly. In front of them, the bushes started shaking, Marine held onto Blaze's leg, scared. They got closer until finally...

"Blaze?" a voice asked, a familiar voice. Blaze's eyes widened when she saw a white-silver hedgehog in front of her, she gasped and then her arms dropped when she saw the figure fully "**BLAZE!**" the voice shouted.

"S-Silver?..." Blaze asked, her voice mixed of scaredness, confusion and excitement "Oh.. my god.. SILVER!" Blaze then shouted and ran up to him and then hugged him, he hugged her back and then lifted her and spun her around "I've missed you so much, I thought we'd never meet again."

"Me too Blaze" Silver said, hugging her tightly. Marine and Fiona looked at eachother and then chuckled. "What are you doing here?" Silver asked, breaking the hug and then smiling at her.

"Well last time I was here, Princess Elise gave me an item that tells me if there is trouble, and by trouble I mean if Mephiles is back, it started shining.. it means he is back" Blaze explained, Silver gave her a nod and then gulped.

"Yep, he's back alright. The flames of disaster have already started, if we don't fix it again the future will be ruined" Silver explained, Blaze bit her bottom lip, wondering what to do. "We need to team up with Sonic, Shadow and the others" Silver recommended.

"You're right, but before we go, I want to introduce you to two people" Blaze said, joyfully smiling. Silver then looked past Blaze's shoulder and looked at Marine and Fiona, Blaze then turned around and walked closer to them and Silver followed. She looked down at Marine "This is Marine the Raccoon, she's like my sister, annoying but family" Blaze said, Marine frowned. Blaze then looked slightly up at Fiona "This is Fiona Fox, she's sassy and a bit of trouble, she's back to see someone." Fiona nodded.

"Nice to meet you" Silver told Marine and Fiona "Come on, we gotta see Sonic" Silver proposed, Blaze, Marine and Fiona nodded. They started walking and then Marine looked up at Blaze and then pointed to Silver with a smirking look on her face, Blaze shook her head, though secretly she did "like" Silver.

* * *

**Silver's POV**

****I can't believe she's back, my best friend and sidekick, i've missed her, she's like my only friend, I would say Sonic is my friend but I hardly talk to him. Amy Rose is my friend too, in fact, I haven't seen her in ages either. We've been walking for about 20 minutes now, it was silent, Marine and Fiona talked a couple of times but me and Blaze stood close, not saying even one word to eachother, just a few smiles now and then. It was just too awkward, so thank god we've reached Sonic, Tails and Knuckles "Hey guys" I said, Sonic looked at Blaze.

"Blaze!" he said and then walked up to her, instead of hugging eachother, Sonic simply high-fived her, to which she returned. He then looked behind Blaze and his eyes widened "F-Fiona? What are you doing here?" he asked, Fiona smirked and then looked at her nails and then back at Sonic.

"Finding Scourge, you seen him around Big Blue?" Fiona asked, winking at Sonic who took a step forward to her, letting out a small chuckle.

"Nope I haven't and I plan to see him anyhow, me and him have a few problems we need to talk about. Why do you want to see him?" Sonic asked, looking at her with a confused look, he obviously knew that Scourge left her in prison. Blaze started talking to Tails and Knuckles and Marine stood close to me.

"To kill him, why do you think?" Fiona asked, getting cheeky and more sassy.

"Still the same Fiona I know" Sonic chuckled, she rolled her eyes "I guess you guys have found out that Mephiles is back, Elise told me that she gave you a diamond item that tells you when he's back, right Blaze?". Blaze nodded.

"Oh Sonicku! I know we're all in trouble but that doesn't mean I don't still love you!" me, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Marine and Fiona heard a voice, all of us quickly turned around and saw a pink hedgehog, Amy Rose... Blaze didn't know her so she was quite confused but I did know her, I told Blaze about her.

"Amy..." Sonic slapped his forehead as she appeared next to him, hugging his arm. I noticed a small smile appearing on his lips, he must like Amy too, maybe. Amy always told me about how much she loved her "Sonicku".

"Guys, we've found out that Dr Eggman still wants to kidnap Princess Elise, then Mephiles will try and get her, once he makes her cry the flames of disaster will all be unleashed and the world will end" I explained. Blaze looked at me, depressed and upset.

* * *

**Second chapter (finally). Sorry it's been so late ^^; Hope it's ok, R&R please, you don't need to but if you have free time on your hands, please do.**


End file.
